This invention relates generally to hip and ridge attachment systems for roofing materials and, more particularly, to attachment systems for cap or trim roof tiles, field tiles, and other roof products such as solar components in high wind environments.
In August 1992, one of the most devastating hurricanes in U.S. history, category 5 Hurricane Andrew, made landfall. The aftermath was devastating. Andrew caused more than $40 billion in property damage and 90% of Dade County, Fla. homes suffered major roof damage. At that time, the common and approved building practice for tiled roofs was to set a trim, cap or ridge tile with cement mortar and secure it to a field tile, thereby making the field tile the primary point of contact to the roof for the ridge tile.
To ensure that this extensive amount of wind damage would never happen again, Dade County created new building codes. In regards to attachment systems for ridge roof tiles, the solution was to anchor wood or galvanized steel to the roof and then use an adhesive to better secure the ridge tiles to the wood or steel. Unlike the prior system, the primary point of contact for the ridge tile became the wood or steel that was secured to the roof rather than the field tile.
However, the problem with both wood and galvanized steel systems is that in order to properly anchor the system to the roof it must be nailed to the roof, using two nails every six inches. This amount of nailing causes a lot of penetration through the roof underlayment and decking, thereby providing a leak pathway through the underlayment and decking. Furthermore, wood is heavy, it warps, and it rots over time. Galvanized steel is easily dented, has sharp edges, and is known to rust. Therefore, a need exists for an attachment system for ridge roof tiles in high wind environments that provides a better primary contact to the roof, is lightweight, eliminates penetration and is easy to install, resists rot and corrosion, and provides superior performance in comparison to existing wood and galvanized steel systems.